unionversefandomcom-20200213-history
George Rinaldi
General Sir '''George Marco Rinaldi '''KMT OM (born 14 March 3240) is a Sagittarian politician, civil servant, and administrator who is the current director of the National Prison Service. Prior to his administration of the NPS, he was Assistant Director for Security in the agency, and served as the Assistant Secretary for Inspection in the Bureau of Colonial Affairs. His father, Alberto Rinaldi, was chairman of the Conservative Party in the Sagittarian Parliament in the 3250s and 3260s; Alberto faced political disgrace for his intransigent opposition to human unity prior to and during the Great War. George revived his family's political legacy through loyal service to the new Republic and dedication of National Humanist ideals. Outside of his political career, Rinaldi has been the owner and operator of Lunetti Industries, a corporate conglomerate with interests in food and beverage production, resource extraction, heavy industry, shipping, chemicals, and real estate. Following his elevation to political office, he placed the company into trusteeship to avoid conflicts of interest. The company remains a leading government contractor in colonisation and logistics. Early life and education George Marco Rinaldi was born on the 14th of March, 3240 at the Central Natal Hospital in Krecy, planet San Cubberto to Alberto Carlomagno Rinaldi, Vicomte di Canossa (b.3202) and Alessandra-Maria Rinaldi (nee Lunetti, b. 3206). His father was a prominent politician and aristocrat in the Sagittarian Empire, and was an MP to the Sagittarian Parliament. His mother was a socialite and heiress to a large industrial conglomerate. Both of his parents were part of the mercantile and capitalist elite in the Empire of Sagittarius. Alberto was an up-and-coming politician in the Conservative Party, and later became Party Chairman in 3254. The Conservatives would be unseated by the Sagittarian Party of National Humanism in 3264 as the dominant party, but Alberto retained control of the party. He came to be a vigorous opponent of National Humanism and denounced the Great War and the attempts by the international National Humanist movement to unite humanity as "Terran chauvinism". George was educated privately for most of his childhood. He attended the prestigious St. Cuthbert Academy from 3254 to 3258 and received a formal education in the humanities, political science, and mathematics. He then attended the Krecy Metropolitan University from 3258 to 3264, pursuing a degree in civil engineering. He took a year off to travel the Sagittarian Empire, with intent to find employment in his mother's company. He married his college girlfriend, Francesca de Vere, on 19 January 3265. Their first child, Giovanni Leonardo, would be born on 31 October 3265. Military service The outbreak of war after 8 September 3265 saw conscription orders go into place to mobilise soldiers across the human nations. The Sagittarian Empire was no exception. Rather than seek deferment, George Rinaldi accepted his conscription and shipped out for military service. After attending Basic Training and Infantry School from 1 December 3265 to 11 March 3266, he went to Army OCS and received a commission as a Second Lieutenant on 20 May 3266. He served in 858th Infantry Division during the Cassiopeian Campaign from 3266 to 3268, leading a platoon of combat engineers. He was quickly promoted to Captain and placed in the Divisional staff in late 3268. His military career was almost derailed due to a political scandal in early 3269. His father was accused of treason by the government, which pushed for a Bill of Attainder to revoke his title and estates and disinherit his family, and to declare him an outlaw. Alberto committed suicide during a national press conference regarding the accusations, stating publicly ontelevision that he would rather die by his own hand than die as a traitor before drawing a revolver and shooting himself in the mouth. His title and estate were held then by Alessandra-Maria, who will pass it down to George upon her death. During the treason accusations and the parliamentary debate on the bill of attainder, George was temporarily relieved from duty and was sent home on leave. He believed that his career would be over. But his father's public absolution by suicide placed George's career back on track, and he was reassigned to the division staff. He aided in planning several engineering operations during the campaigns against the Freyan Federation in the late 3260s. His wife gave birth to their second child, Elena Francesca Concetta, in April 3270. George Rinaldi was promoted to Major in 3271 and Lieutenant Colonel in 3274. He was promoted to Colonel upon his retirement from military service in 3275, after the demobilization of the Sagittarian Army. Government career Rinaldi was recruited into the Security Forces in June 3275, and attended the Political Training and Leadership Course in Langley, Virginia until August. He was assigned to the military engineering advisory group at the Operational Headquarters, also in Langley. He was inducted as a Standardier (equivalent to a Colonel), and rose to be a Brigadier in 3281 concurrent to his appointment to the inspectorate in the Colonial Bureau. At the same time, he was appointed as a junior inspector for the Bureau of Colonial Affairs in the Office of the Inspector-General for the agency. He toured colony worlds, ensuring their compliance with various regulations of the Colonial Bureau. In 3281, he was appointed Assistant Inspector, and was posted on several colony worlds as a leading inspector and compliance officer. He was also made the official liaison with the State Security Forces in the bureau, given his rank in the Security Forces. In February 3286, he resigned his appointment in the Colonial Bureau and had his commission in the Security Forces transferred to the Security Service. He was appointed to the National Prison Service in June as Assistant Director for Security. He was made responsible for developing and implementing security policy for all federal prisons, labor camps, and internment camps. He was promoted to the rank of Quaestor, equivalent to a Major General. In 3290, he was appointed as Deputy Director for Internment Camps, and promoted to the rank of Prefect, equivalent to a Lieutenant General. He was given overall responsibility for managing alien resettlement and internment for General Plan Magellan. In 3297, due to his success in implementing the plan despite the interruptions from the Zaaroft counter-offensive from 3294-3297, he was appointed Director of the NPS and promoted to Tribune, equivalent to full General. Personal life